


Yes You May

by Kalymna



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalymna/pseuds/Kalymna
Summary: An especially busty May finds herself on the receiving end of some excellent breast worship.





	Yes You May

**Author's Note:**

> A commission by snesfan, and mostly an excuse for a whole lot of extremely thorough breast worship and exploration. Hope y'all enjoy!

It all came down to this, Brendan thought as he eyed his longtime rival.

Brendan had just stepped out in front of the Hoenn Pokemon League, having just taken the time to refresh his team -- today was the day, after all, and finally they would be put to the test in a far greater challenge than anything he had faced before. Given that it was such a momentous occasion, was it any wonder that he felt he needed to take a breather before committing himself? 

As such, he had descended the stairs to the grass-lined path leading up to his destiny, lost in thought about the challenges that laid before him. So distracted was he that he completely failed to notice the figure approaching along the path.

Or, rather, bouncing her way along the path.

He and May had clashed countless times along their respective journeys, testing their skills again and again, but it wasn't even her skill as a pokemon trainer that stood out the most in Brendan's mind.

No, what stood out the most to him was what stood out from her comparatively-slender body: her truly massive, weighty tits that jutted so proudly from her chest, cradled lovingly within that tight red top. The zipper on her top seemed to struggle over the fullest part of her expansive bust, as though barely able to hold back the sheer enormity of her fat tits.

From the very day they met, Brendan was *obsessed* with May -- or, more specifically, May's huge breasts. No matter how much he tried, he was never really able to keep his eyes or attention off of those twin prizewinning melons, which predictably had an effect on his concentration whenever they were to test their skills against one another. Nominally, they were perfectly matched, but she always seemed to just *barely* edge him out with a well-timed bounce, or the slightest hint of tugging down the zipper of her top, or ...

Well. She knew how to deal with him, apparently.

May -- ever bright and optimistic, ever seeming to be in a good mood -- visibly lit up when she saw Brendan just outside of the massive converted castle that was the Pokemon League building, a grin quickly lighting its way to her lips. "I thought I would meet you here!" she called out, coming to bounce to a stop just before him -- and did she do a little extra bounce there at the end? Rocking on her heels? Sure seemed that way to Brendan.

He couldn't really keep his eyes off of her tits. Who could blame him? "Y ... yeah. You want to try and challenge them, don't you?" No shit, Brendan. The boy swallowed hard, forcing his gaze up to meet hers, at least for a moment. "What do you say we have one last battle? We can see who really deserves to try and win --" Already, his hand dropped down to the bag belted around his waist, preparing to draw out his starter.

May considered the proposal for a moment. "Well ... we *could* do that," she agreed. "We could battle, just like we always have, and I'll probably beat you. Probably. Maybe you'll get lucky this time, I know we're pretty evenly matched." May paused, then, her long brown locks swaying a little as she tilted her head as though considering something especially deeply. "Or ... you could just forfeit and let me walk right by."

He blinked.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, if you do ... if you agree to forfeit right here and now ..." Her grin grew wider, markedly more wicked, and one hand slipped upward to tug noticeably but slowly on the zipper that bravely kept her top together, drawing it down an inch, then another, and another, quickly starting to reveal the very first hints of her bare, smooth, creamy cleavage, those fat tits absolutely *stuffed* away in her top with no room to spare. "... you get to have what I know you've always wanted. You forfeit to me, and I'll let you worship these huge, heavy, fat tits of mine that you've always been staring at." A giggle punctuated her lewd offer, but she didn't tug her zipper down more than halfway -- which, mind, still revealed what seemed like *acres* of utterly unblemished, perfect titflesh. "You can do *anything* you want with them."

Brendan stared, eyes widened in pure shock, feeling himself quickly start to grow hard. Yes, he had fantasized. Yes, he was obsessed. Yes, he stared a lot. Yes, he frequently imagined what it would be like to actually get his hands and mouth and dick on those amazingly huge, mouthwatering tits ... and here she was, actively offering him the chance to have what he fantasized about. And all he had to do was throw the battle, forfeit his chance to challenge the League before her.

It really didn't take him long to decide.

"Fine. Deal. The League is yours, but that means I get to ..." Brendan licked his lips, his throat suddenly feeling awfully dry. Nervousness flooded through him -- was May really, really going to let him have what he had dreamed about for so long? Even as big of a deal as the forfeit was to him, he still felt like there had to be a catch somewhere, like it was too easy; who cared about the status of being a pokemon master when the alternative was to get to worship fat tits like May's?

"Yeah. You do." It was hard to measure the level of raw triumph written all over May's cute features. She arched her back -- eliciting a groan from her top, as though she was stressing the very seams of her outfit -- presenting her tits that much more fully to the boy. His to play with. His to enjoy.

His to *worship*.

"C'mon, don't make me wait. You gonna do it, or not?" May prodded him, and finally Brendan seized his true destiny with both hands, gentle at first -- his fingers sinking deeply into the pliant enormity of her breasts. He glanced very briefly up to May's face, as if worried this was a trick and she was going to pull herself out of her grip and slap him or something, but she just giggled instead. "Go ahead. They won't bite. You don't have to be so soft with them." 

Gentleness didn't last long, and Brendan followed May's suggestion, his groping grip growing that much tighter, rougher, more demanding over the space of moments. Finally he started to treat her tits like they truly deserved to be treated, and though May had a considerable level of control over her body and her reactions, there was no denying the way she started to squirm a little bit beneath his rough treatment, a flush spreading up to add color to her otherwise pale flesh. 

"They're -- they're really amazing, May, I ..." Brendan trailed off, fingers trying to delve beneath the red fabric of May's top, but there just wasn't any further room -- her tits were just too fucking fat! 

May laughed a little at his attempts, and gently drew back from him for just a moment, despite his clear and obvious disappointment. "Just a moment, Brendan -- just watch." Once more, her fingers closed around the zipper, tugging it agonizingly slow downward, downward, ever downward. More and more luscious, fat, heavy titflesh spilled out into the open air, completely heedless to the fact that they were, in fact, very much in public still, in the late afternoon just outside of the League. The possibility remained that someone could have come along to see the incredible sight of May revealing her breasts to the world, but ... well, it wasn't like this place was really a trainer hotspot anyway.

Brendan did exactly as he was told, watching oh-so-closely as the zipper reached a tipping point -- no longer did May need to pull it down, as the sheer weight of her tits forced it down the rest of the way in their desperation to be freed from their tight prison. In the space of moments, they were totally exposed, huge and heavy and so fucking *amazing*. Her nipples and areolae were several shades darker than the surrounding flesh, a deep tan that seemed to beg Brendan for attention, puffy and full.

"Well? What do you think? Do you like my big tits, Brendan?" May asked coyly, unable to stifle the easy, taunting grin on her lips, but she didn't tease him for too long, quickly stepping forward to bring herself closer to him once more. Brendan didn't hesitate, hands filling themselves with so fucking much titflesh. So much! It overflowed his hands, far too much for him to grasp easily, but that didn't stop him from groping and squeezing and exploring, his attentions a little rougher than May anticipated, but she didn't complain, just arched her back in further encouragement. 

"They're so *big*," Brendan moaned a little despite himself -- he already felt like he was losing control of himself in the face of those amazing, prizewinning melons that she called tits. His hands explored every last inch of her tits, touching and stroking over the plush flesh, even seizing handholds in either breast and smacking them together a few times, groaning at the incredibly lewd sound they made when they slapped together, flesh against flesh, his cock getting even fucking harder. 

"But are they the biggest and heaviest you've ever seen? Be honest ... no one has fatter tits than I do," May prompted him, clearly getting off on his reaction, on knowing she really was just *that* huge -- her ego was almost as oversized as her breasts!

"Yeah. Yeah, they're the biggest, of course they're the fattest!" Brendan readily agreed, completely ignoring the increasingly-needy demands of his thick cock that had grown achingly hard within his pants -- all he cared about at the moment was showing May's gigantic, fat, perfect tits that they were the biggest and the best around. No one compared! No one could live up to the impossible standard set by her mouthwatering bust! And he actually got to play with them and worship them ... and all he had to do was give up the dreams and goals he held for his entire life.

No contest, really.

"Of course they are. Go on, do what you want," May encouraged him -- yes, she held all the cards in the situation and she knew it, but there was still a hell of a lot of raw pleasure just from him having his way with her breasts, the sensations coursing through her of his hands on her bare, sensitive tits -- she wanted more! "You want to suck on my nipples, don't you? They're just so big and *fat*, they're just begging for you to pay attention to them." 

And he really did want to. Fuck, did he ever! But there were a *lot* of things he wanted to do with her tits, and since May granted him open and complete permission to do with her tits whatever he wanted, he very much intended to take his time and give her breasts the attention and worship that they clearly deserved for being so perfect and *fat*.

Standing was becoming an awkward position for what he had in mind, so Brendan soon pushed May down onto the grass at the side of the trail all the way onto her back, watching in delight as those enormous sacks of fat wobbled and swayed for several moments after she finished moving. Huge and heavy, they jutted into the air from her comparatively small frame, and Brendan didn't make her wait too long for further attention. Within the space of moments, his body was stretched over hers, his hands full once more of May's taut titflesh, but this time he leaned his face down low against her melons, taking a moment to just breathe deeply of her scent. Lovely and feminine and flawless, but with a hint of sweat built up from being stuffed within her tight top all day -- who could blame her? For Brendan, it just aroused him all the more!

"Brendan, fuck --" May breathed, watching him over the mountainous shelf of her breasts, and soon the boy vanished between them, putting his lips and tongue to work. He licked, he kissed, he *worshiped* her fat, luscious tits with a reverence unparalleled. "That feels soooooo good," the girl moaned beneath him, just letting her eyes fall briefly closed and fell into the soft, gentle pleasure emanating from every kiss and lick he gave to her. 

The sweaty scent lead to a sweaty taste, and Brendan didn't hesitate to lick up every drop that had formed, especially between her tits deep in her cleavage. It took both arms to spread those monstrous melons apart to allow him to get between them, but he wanted to be thorough! Every last inch got the same treatment, though Brendan specifically shied away both from her nipples and areolae at the moment, as though he were saving the best for last. Upper swells, the midst of her cleavage, the outer edges, and even plenty of attention paid to her underboobs, his curious tongue ensuring that he licked up every drop of sweat that had formed from them being crammed into her top for so long. 

"Fuck ... maybe I'll just have to have you do this to me all the time. How would you like that, Brendan? Would you like to be the one to keep my big tits nice and clean?" May teased him, and she heard his groaned noise of obvious consent though unable to see the boy over the sheer, massive shelf of her breasts. While Brendan was beneath those plush tits, blissfully coating her with his saliva, they really seemed like mountains above him, massive and heavy and oh-so-fat! Fuck, each breast was *easily* bigger than his own head and then some, and they just protruded so fucking far from her slender body! Not to mention how much *weight* they possessed, such an undeniable and absurdly erotic *reality* to them that Brendan had never experienced before; it was as though every other set of tits he ever saw were pale imitations of the True, Real Tits that only May possessed. How could one girl have that much titflesh? How could she even *carry* those monsters? Brendan didn't ponder long; best not to look a gift horse in the mouth, he figured.

At long last, his explorations lead him to the fattened, swollen, gumdrop-sized peaks at the very tip of her tits. They were just so fucking *big*, just like the rest of her tits -- fuck, each areola seemed as big across as a pokeball! He first ran his tongue along the edges of one puffy areola, before finally stroking the very tip of her nipple with his eager tongue, drawing a delighted little cry from May: "Nnh, fuck! C-careful, those are sensitive!" she chastised him ... but at the same time, she lifted a hand to the back of his head, stroking fingers through his hair, gently but insistently encouraging him to do it again. To keep doing it. She wasn't about to *beg*, but a lesser woman might have in her position.

Buoyed by the noise she made, by the way her body twitched beneath him, Brendan further went to work, lips and tongue teasing one of her fat nipples while his hand went to work on the other one, ensuring that it wasn't left out entirely. Stroking, teasing, tugging, even daring a little pinch and tweak here and there -- each one getting *such* a good sound from May along with further encouragement and direction. "That's right ... keep it up, Brendan. You love how big and *fat* my tits are, you want to give them the attention and worship they truly *deserve* ..."

Not that he even needed that encouragement. He was going to keep doing it regardless, having sacrificed the bulk of his near future solely to get the kind of unfettered access to her enormous, lusciously massive tits that he had dreamed about for so long. Finally his lips wrapped properly around her swollen peak, suckling *heavily* on her nipple as though he hoped milk would flow forth -- instead, he merely received even louder cries from May, the girl arching up her narrow back as if to *demand* more thorough, more direct attention to one of the most sensitive parts of her body. 

Brendan suckled, he nibbled, teeth sinking into that straining flesh gently to tug. "Yes, Brendan, yes -- suck my big fucking *tits* --" Judging by the tone of her voice, she was starting to lose more and more control of herself, her normally cool and confident and lightly-flirty demeanor reduced more and more with every lick and tug of her nipples to become more hungry, more desperate, more eager for the release she could only get with attention to her oversized breasts. As long as Brendan had known her, she was always very full of herself, very sure that she was a winner ... and, at least with Brendan, she had always won. Her massive tits made certain of that. But now, at long last, it seemed like Brendan had her on the back foot, forced to deal with all of the sensation and pleasure he dished out.

She kept her hand on the back of his head, throughout, encouraging him not to draw away even a little bit, but to maintain his close and worshipful attention. Brendan did not tire, no -- he kept up his oral assault, switching from one nipple to the other, ensuring both of them got plenty of adoration and adulation, a hymn to the glory of her tits sung only through suckling and teasing. And it wasn't like *he* wasn't getting more and more eager, more ragged, closer to his own pleasurable peak: his cock was *aching* within his pants, though totally ignored for the time being -- he could deal with that later. 

May, however, wasn't quite that patient; while she knew she would undoubtedly cum if he kept it up, she wasn't the sort to just lie back and take it. No, May was a girl who needed to be in control at all times, and while it felt utterly fantastic for her to be on the receiving end of so much elaborate, thorough attention to her gigantic breasts ... well.

She had to switch it up every now and then.

Abruptly, the girl -- stronger than she looked, thanks in part to the fact she had to carry around those enormous sacks of fat everywhere she went, every single day -- pushed Brendan off of her, and effectively rolled him over with her now on top, the boy surprised into compliance and pinned beneath the sheer weight of her breasts. They rested initially against his chest, burying him beneath an avalanche of titmeat, while a flushed-but-victoriously-grinning May looked down at him, a look of mixed amusement and arousal written all over her lovely features.

"You didn't *really* think you'd get to do whatever you wanted the whole time, right? A girl's gotta have her fun," May teased him, swaying her body a little to make the tips of her tits draaaaag over his body, soon sliding upward, covering his face more and more beneath the mindblowing swell and *weight* of her breasts. "Look ... I barely even need *one* tit to just smother you completely," she taunted with no small amount of delight in her tone. "Mmh ... I could suffocate you, Brendan, with only one breast. How does that feel? Was it worth it?" Her hands propped her up, planted in the grass on either side of his head, letting her just use gravity and inertia to absolutely smother the boy's face beneath her.

And it was true, exactly as she said it: as enormous and fat and amazing as her tits were, just *one* of those mountainous mounds was enough to bury him entirely, leaving him very little room even to breathe ... but she didn't use just one, she used *both*, two enormous tits crowding around his face, demanding their own room, their own share in the weighty assault on completely helpless Brendan.

Well ... not *completely* helpless. Beneath the daunting swell of her tits, Brendan willingly leaned into it, finding himself surrounded entirely in titflesh -- all he really could do was continue to lick, to suckle, to nibble, to breathe in her overwhelming, feminine, sweat-tinged scent. At this rate, he really didn't know if that scent would *ever* leave him; he knew even less whether or not he wanted it to. To spend the rest of his days swimming in a cloud of May's wonderful titmusk ... well, that sounded pretty fucking amazing to Brendan in that moment.

Hell, in that very moment smothered beneath May's breasts, unable to do anything but bathe in her glory, Brendan wasn't even sure if he minded her suffocating him entirely. It would probably have been the best way to go, he thought.

Even so, his hands weren't idle, never hesitating in their mission to grope and squeeze, to *help* May smother him ... though she clearly set the pace here, clearly had the upper hand -- she clearly had the ability to do whatever the fuck she wanted to him, and ... he liked it that way.

Fuck, he *loved* it that way.

"That's right. Worship. Take in my scent. My massive, fat, perfect tits are going to be your whole life from now on." Brendan could only hear her voice muffled around her breasts, but he didn't even dream of protesting the scenario she posited. Did she mean it? Was she really going to make him her permanent titslave? Part of him feared that the shine might wear off at some point ... but the rest of him knew that was bullshit, that he would love May's perfect, divine tits forever. He murmured some kind of assent, some kind of agreement, but it was lost in the valley of her breasts.

May readjusted her posture a little, putting more weight on her knees, allowing her own hands to come into play. With an expertise that just *had* to be practiced -- did she do this kind of thing often to other hapless, helpless men, Brendan wondered fleetingly -- she started to lift each breast from his face, giving him just the briefest flash of air not breast-scented, before letting it *slap* noisily back down onto him. Again and again, one after the other, building up a rhythm, slapping him in the face with each breast as if to reinforce their sheer *weight* and the clear control she has over the boy. 

Thwap! Thwap! Slap! Slap!

Again and again, May's delight and grin growing over time, she abused the poor boy beneath her, the air filled with the lewd sounds of her blissful torture, and in that moment, both of them had the exact same thought: they both knew they were going to cum if this kept up. Brendan's cock was a tent in his pants, and he knew his leaking precum had to be staining the fabric; May's cunt, currently pressed against his lower belly, was in a similar state beneath the exceptionally tight shorts they were in, and Brendan even felt the moist heat of her excitement through the layers of cloth. 

This was just too fucking exciting for the both of them.

But that wasn't how Brendan wanted to cum -- no, he had other plans for that, assuming May would let him. Assuming that when May said he could do whatever he wanted with her tits, she included even *that*, but he wasn't in a hurry to get to that part just yet; there was still something immensely exciting about being so totally and completely helpless beneath her, forced to withstand whatever tit torture she concocted and decided to try on him. 

The rhythmic slapping faded, and she leaned *hard* down onto his face, actually cutting off his supply of air in the process. Just for the space of a few moments, but Brendan didn't remotely panic or struggle; no, he was far too busy swimming in the most incredible cloud of pure, feminine softness and scent that any man had ever been lucky enough to know. It felt like an eternity for him before May moved to sit upright once more, those lovely tanned tits huge and heavy on her otherwise-slender body, and she grinned down at the dazed boy who had so willingly thrown away his future just to get to experience those luscious, fat, perfect breasts.

"Oooh, *someone's* gotten all worked up," May teased the boy beneath her, able to feel the swell of his aching, desperate manhood against her pert little rear. "I suppose you can't help it ... no one can handle my amazing tits without just *needing* to fuck them, right?" Brendan was at sort of a loss for words, still reeling from both his brief suffocation and the sudden influx of oxygen not flooded with May's incredible sweat-tinged titmusk. His cock, however, responded to her words eagerly, throbbing desperately, ponderously in his pants.

Fortunately, May didn't leave it there for too much longer. The brunette slid down along his body, heavy breasts trailing over him as they went, and her deft fingers worked to unbutton and unzip his pants, letting his thick cock spring out into the open air. May gasped in delight at the sight of it -- not to mention the *scent* -- but resisted the urge to give it a taste, nevermind how curious she was about what both his flesh and the steady stream of precum drooling from his cock tasted like. 

"I've never been ... this turned on before," the boy confessed, his tone ragged with lust and desperation, gazing down at the girl perched beneath his spread legs. "Please, May -- you said I could do *anything* to your tits if I forfeit, and I --" 

"I know -- you wanna fuck these beauties." May cut him off, mirth and mischief glittering in her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm not a cruel girl; there's no way I could let you get away without dumping a load or two of cum onto my huge, amazing tits." Still she teased, and still it found easy purchase in Brendan's raging libido, a little nod and low moan escaping his lips just at the mere imagery she presented to him. 

May shifted into position, just barely teasing his jutting, straining shaft with the absurd softness of one of her fat breasts, but denied him the satisfaction of burying himself into her cleavage just yet. No; there was something so thoroughly, so immensely fun about being in the driver's seat, about having such pure and unfettered control over another person, and the both of them *knew* that Brendan would do anything, give anything if it meant he got more and further access to her unbelievable melons.

She teased, she stroked, giving Brendan only the briefest touches of breast against dick, and when a desperate, needy Brendan lifted his hands as if to seize her tits and guide them to him, she forcibly pushed them back to the ground. "Patience, or we're done here," May warned him, her tone stern enough that he knew she meant exactly what she said. "You're going to get what I promised you, but you get it when I say you get it. Your dick can wait a few more moments." She grinned, then, mischievous and confident. "I *do* hope you're not gonna cum until I say you can. A man has to have some self-control." 

His only response to that was a groan of sheer disappointment and lustful *need*. 

He had no idea how long she teased him like that, hands balled into fists at his side to resist both wanting to grab her tits and do it himself, as well as doing his absolute damndest not to cum too early. Not before she said it was okay. 

Fuck, he was basically her titslave, and he didn't even give a shit.

At long last, her arms wrapped firmly around her enormous breasts, she prepared to properly wrap them around his straining, desperate cock ... but instead flicked the very tip of his dick with one of her thick nipples. The sensation sent a spasm through Brendan's body, and if he had one iota of less control over himself, he would have erupted like a damned volcano. 

But he didn't. He waited, patient, gasping, hungry. 

"My. You've done so well, I'm impressed ... I really thought you would have broken by now," May murmured, her voice tinged with the vaguest, lightest sense of admiration. "No one else has ever lasted this long without losing it. I guess that means you really deserve a reward. You don't need to hold back anymore, Brendan." 

And with that, she abruptly dropped her tits right onto him, his thick, precum-drooling cock spearing directly into her vast cleavage, pulsing hotly amidst all of that overwhelmingly-pleasurable flesh. And, given the combination of unbelievable sensation and her permission finally granted, poor Brendan utterly *exploded*, his balls churning as cum utterly *fountained* out from between her tits, quickly spattering down onto those luscious slopes, painting them with his seed again and again, as though he had been building up for *years* for this very moment.

In a way, he had.

It felt to both of them like it lasted for an eternity. He spurted, he came, he achieved the release he had been so desperate for, and May got the show of a lifetime -- she wasn't immune to the pleasure of the moment, the brunette achieving her own climax at the very same time just from having his cock between her breasts. She moaned, she writhed between his legs, she watched in sheer *awe* as he covered far more of her tits than she ever thought he could. 

Ultimately, it was finally over, both of them left panting, an astonishing amount of jizz coating her fat breasts and trailing down the sides and into her cleavage. Plenty more had spattered onto her face and into her hair, and instinctively May licked her lips to clean them, tasting the seed he had spilled on her solely because of how much he adored her breasts. Her poor tight shorts were utterly *soaked* through with her powerful, sopping climax, and yet ...

And yet, they weren't finished.

Brendan's cock still throbbed as hard as ever deep within May's cleavage, still surrounded by more titflesh than ten other girls possessed combined. "And you aren't even *done*, I see," May cooed once she trusted her voice not to shake and waver. "You just can't get enough of my huge, amazing tits, huh? It's lucky for you that I like you so much." Extremely lucky. Still reeling a little from their shared climaxes, her fingers stroked over the enormity of her mountainous peaks, smearing some of his spilled seed into her flesh -- making her skin glisten, making it nice and slippery; she was especially certain to smear plenty of it between her breasts around his thick dick. 

Because ... she didn't pull away, didn't make any effort to clean herself up. Instead, she sunk her fingers into her massive, cum-slicked breasts, and started to guide them up and along his cock, before plunging them back down, their weight heavy on his lower body -- but the most delicious, wonderful kind of wobbling weight imaginable. Again and again, she guided her tits along his length, smothering him with cum-slicked breastflesh over and over. It really looked like it shouldn't have been possible for May to manipulate her breasts so easily, given how *big* they were and how small the rest of her was, but it seemed as though she had a lot of practice with this particular act. 

"Fuck ... oh, fuck, May, your tits, your tits ...!" Even though his cock had remained achingly hard even after his first explosive climax, his flesh was still more than a little tender, so all of this stimulation was even more intense than it would otherwise have been. His hips still bucked a little to encourage her titfuck, eliciting lewd slapping sounds every time his body collided with the underside of her gigantic, fat, mindblowing breasts. At least with the earlier climax, he knew he could last a lot longer for the second round; he wasn't in any danger of making another mess just yet, giving him all the more opportunity to enjoy the best titfuck in the world.

Because that's really what it was. He was convinced that if a man had never gotten his cock between May's inimitable breasts, then he had truly never had a titfuck; Brendan didn't know how many men May had given this privilege, but he had the idea that he was a member of a rather exclusive club at this point.

"Yeah ... they're amazing, aren't they? They're just so fucking *big* and soft and *amazing*, they can get *any* dick hard in an instant." May's confident, self-aggrandizing but quiet and soothing tone agreed with him, pouring honeyed filth into the hapless boy's ears and straight into his mind. "Look how much you came ... and you *still* want more of me. More of May's perfect tits. They *are* perfect, aren't they?" He didn't respond right away, and she prodded him further. "Mmh, don't get shy *now* ... you don't want me to take my tits away, do you?"

Teasingly, she made good of her threat, slowly starting to lift her breasts away from his still-straining dick, and *that* got him to pay attention. "N -- no, don't! Yes, they're perfect, they're amazing, they're the best and the biggest tits in the world, just don't stop, please ...!" 

May giggled. "Good boy. Good little titslave." And once more, his cock found itself enveloped in May's mountains and Brendan sighed in sheer relief, as though being deprived of her tits even for the space of a moment was a fate worse than death.

And with how addicted he had become at this point ... there was a lot of truth in that statement.

Brendan somehow forced himself to sit upright from his prone position, sitting with his legs spread and with May effectively bouncing her breasts in his lap, but in this new position he was able to join in, to let his hands sink into her flesh as well -- the fact that his own cum still stained her massive tits as well didn't faze him in the slightest. Even though his cock was buried in her cleavage, he needed to feel *more* of her tits at the same time, stroking the outer edges and helping to press them together, to ensure his dick was buried in as much tightly-compressed titty as he could possibly manage. 

His touches, of course, elicited delighted little moans from May, those monsters as sensitive as ever, especially with Brendan's thick dick throbbing between them! "Couldn't hold yourself back anymore, huh? You just need to get as much of my perfect tits as you possibly can." Her teasing never let up, knowing that her little 'titslave' label for him was as true as anything else -- he had thrown away his future for her, after all, and he hadn't even hesitated! What else could she get him to do? What else would he sacrifice for more time with her breasts? Even the mere thought of what she might do to poor tit-obsessed Brendan sent shivers through May's body, especially down between her thighs -- her shorts were still sopping from before, and her newest line of thought wasn't making them any drier!

"They really are just ... amazing, May." A-May-zing. Heh. "They're ... I don't think there are any tits in the entire world as perfect as these." From this position, gazing down at those bouncing, wobbling wonders, the vague image popped into his mind: they just looked so *round*, he could easily paint them red and white, they'd look like enormous pokeballs ... the brief mental image pulled a ragged little laugh from the boy. 

"You're right. There aren't. You picked the most perfect, amazing tits to give yourself to," May agreed readily, every praising word from Brendan's lips only inflating her massive ego that much further. She really, really didn't need a boy who would praise her and worship her fat, gigantic breasts so directly and thoroughly ... but she also wasn't about to tell him to stop! 

"Just please ... mmf, promise me this won't be the end," Brendan begged, even as he felt his cock starting to thicken and throb between her plunging, wobbling tits; he had cum so explosively ten minutes prior, but there was no way he could resist the sensation of her incredible sacks of fat for too long. They were too good. Too flawless. "Promise ... promise me, May, that you'll let me w-worship your tits some more ..." 

May sensed his impending climax both from the change in the way his cock pulsed against her as well as from the desperate bent to his words and the hungry look in his eye. "We'll see," she replied, and redoubled her efforts: her tits slammed harder down onto him than ever, and with four hands exploring her breasts all at the same time, they were kept nice and tight around his aching, needy cock.

"I'm -- oh, fuck, May, I'm --" Brendan gasped, his words faltering as his second climax washed over him, his narrow hips bucking upward into her breasts as he came again. Instead of allowing him to fountain out and splatter her flesh with seed, however, May abruptly leaned her head down, burying her face within her own cleavage to wrap her lips around the head of his cock -- it was all she could reach, her breasts were just too massive for her to sink any further! -- but it was enough. 

He spurted into her mouth, his jaw agape as he watched May gleefully, giddily gulp down the second load of his cum -- her throat worked as she swallowed again and again, drinking down the seed that she admittedly found to be *quite* tasty. If she had the perfect tits, then, well, he was kind of the perfect titslave -- not that she would ever admit such a thing, being even remotely fond of him in any way! 

She stayed until she was absolutely certain he had no more to give her, and at long last his cock began to flag and soften deep in her cleavage -- there was no doubt in either of their minds that he would have been happy to continue to receive the titfucking of a lifetime, but he needed some time. 

If there was going to be a next time. May wasn't really clear on that one way or the other.

Finally she sat back up, leaning back with her hands planted on the ground behind her, her tongue lazily and lewdly licking up any stray droplets that remained on her lips. "Fuck ... you actually taste pretty good," May murmured, grinning to an exhausted Brendan like a cat who got the cream, and the boy flopped backward onto the ground, feeling like he could die happy and completely satisfied in that moment ... but what she said next got his attention posthaste. "Maybe you're right. Maybe we will have to do this again sometime." 

"You -- yeah? You want to?" Brendan asked, his tone blatantly hopeful. 

"Probably. You might have to do something else for me, though ... we'll just have to see what a good, loyal titslave you can really be." Brendan bit his lip and nodded, knowing even then that there was basically nothing in the world he wouldn't do for a round two. "But for now ... why don't you give the girls one last kiss goodbye?" May slid back up along his body, dangling those gigantic tits in his face as though she sought to smother him once more, but she gave him enough room to maneuver and to breathe.

He responded in turn, ensuring he planted a kiss on each massive mountain of perfect titflesh ... and then another, and another, capping off the finale with a brief several-second suckle to each of May's thick, sensitive nipples. "Nnh, fuck ... you really *do* love them, huh? I think we'll find a way for you to get some more time with them in the future." 

May leaned back, retrieving her long-discarded top from where it had landed in the grass, and slowly, ponderously worked to stuff those prizewinning watermelons back into it. The zipper was the hardest part -- it always was, especially over the very fullest part of her bust, and she struggled with it for a moment before Brendan wordlessly leaned in to help, and soon enough, May's perfect breasts were hidden away once more. Strange -- packed inside, they looked *so* much smaller ... but no less amazing.

"Well, this has been great, but I have a League to go conquer. Thanks for everything, Brendan, and don't worry -- I'll be in touch." May rose to her feet and blew the boy a teasing little kiss, before bouncing her way up the steps and into the Pokemon League as though nothing ever happened ... and as though her shorts weren't sopping wet. It wasn't like anyone was going to dare to comment anyway.

Brendan was left in the grass, dazed and exhausted and far more blissful than he could ever have imagined. She demanded everything from him, seized his future, his destiny, his dignity, and left him with absolutely nothing other than a memory and a pair of empty balls.

"Totally worth it."


End file.
